1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding, and more specifically related to work current switching to eliminate arc blow during welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that during welding a large current is passed from an electrode into a work piece to be welded, and this current can generate a relatively strong magnetic field. This magnetic field has a tendency to magnetize the work piece to be welded and/or the work piece fixtures. The magnetization of the work piece and/or the work piece fixture can cause the welding arc to deflect or bend from its ideal positioning which can tend to cause arc blow, or otherwise destabilize the welding arc. Furthermore, welding systems often use a single ground contact to the work piece. This creates a single current path through the work piece during welding. However, the use of a single current path throughout a welding operation can also cause arc instability and arc blow issues as the distance and orientation between the welding operation and the ground contact point changes. Moreover, it can be problematic to have a single current path through the work piece during welding as it can cause the welding arc to be biased to a single orientation during welding.